Biomedical informatics (BMI) is an essential component of the clinical research enterprise, incorporating a wide range of constructs and tasks including technical assistance to clinical investigators, managing and integrating large datasets for clinical research, creating and providing access to information accessible to researchers and the public, and in some cases, original research contributing to biomedical informatics science. The first specific aim of the BMI core is to foster clinical and translational health disparities research through: a) developing and deploying a Perinatal Data Mart to support data-driven hypotheses generation and testing using Hawaii-based perinatal data that will allow investigators to access disparities-related data in one virtual location, b) implementing an Electronic Medical Records Research Lab that provides a liaison and technical assistance to researchers who need access to Hawaii-based electronic medical records for their research, and, c) maintaining and providing access to the tissue and data of the Hawaii Tissue Repositories, which includes the Hawaii Biospecimen Repository supported under RMATRIX-I, and in collaboration with RCMI BRIDGES maintain the Hawaii Tissue Repository. The second specific aim is to build institutional and community research synergy through: d) creating a Community Research Portal that enhances communication between investigators at UHM and in the community and users of research findings, e) expanding online community access to RMATRIX-I and -II educational activities, webinars, and data/information resources, and f) aligning the provision of BMI core services with NIH- and other-supported research and infrastructure projects. The third BMI core aim is to advance the career development and mentoring of health disparities investigators through: g) providing operational and research informatics technical assistance consultation for emerging investigators, h) linking and supporting emerging investigator use of informatics tools that enhance and expand their visibility and professional network, and i) providing seminars, educational opportunities, and educational opportunities in informatics-related topics for scientists and community partners.